Sick of it all
by lex-F
Summary: Rogue has been lying. she comes clean to the x-men and leave and goes back to her old life. what will happen when she meets a certain cajun
1. Coming clean

I'm sick of it all

Chapter 1: coming clean

I'm sick of being at Xavier's.

I'm sick of lying over and over again the people I care about.

I'm sick of pretending to be somebody I'm not.

I'm sick of all the drama.

I'm sick of all the death.

I'm sick of all the anti-mutant crap that's going on.

And most of all I'm sick of people treating me like I have the plague.

John, one of my best friends went off and joined old bucket head. The one that tried to kill me. Jean, Scott and Xavier are all dead. Logan took off to mourn over Jean. I caught bobby cheating on me with kitty so we broke up. Now everywhere I go I have to see the happy couple all snuggled together.

Maybe this is just Gods way of punishing me for all of my lies to these people who have been nothing but great to me these last few years. I'm debating on telling them the truth. The only way I could do that was if I left afterwards/ so I want to leave but should I tell them first or just leave. I think I would feel guilty if I left without giving them some sort of truth. Even if it was a half-truth.

It's settled I will call an official x-men meeting in the morning and tell them. Well what's left of them anyway.

Tomorrow morning

All of the x-men sat at the table in the briefing room wondering why they were there. At the head of the table was Rogue, because she called the meeting. On either side of her was Hank and Ororo. Next to storm was Kurt, and next to Hank was Piotr. At the end of the table was Kitty and Bobby.

Rogue was nervous not even Xavier had known. "I'm sorry" she blurted, she didn't know how to start. Ororo looked as if she was going to say something, but Rogue held up a hand to signal for her to stay quiet "wait listen please, I feel bad, I have been lying to you guys since the start, first off my real name not quite Marie" god this is so hard they must think I'm stupid.

"Rogue dear that's not exactly something to fuss about its not the end of the world" storm spoke calmly.

"Like yeah Rogue it's not the end of the world but if you want to share it with us that would be great" Kitty squealed.

"ok them but please don't freak out. My name is Anna Marie ….. Darkholme " she said in a whisper. Ororo's eyes grew wide with knowledge, while everyone was confused as to why this was such a big deal.

"as in Raven Darkholme?" Storm asked slightly shocked. everyone else remained dumbfounded .

"yes Storm Mystique is my mother" with that everyone's eyes bulged. Rogue still had more to say and by god she was going to say it.

"There's more really" I hope they listen.

"Vhat, that vould make you my sister" Kurt said although it seemed nobody was listening any more.

"like Rogue you can't have anything bigger than that to say" Rogue was starting to get pissed at them all. Especially Kitty, she was the worst.

"well if ya'll would let me finish you would know" she practically spat at them.

"would you all chill and let her talk" Bobby said. Oh my god he is going to freak out when I tell him.

"ok please don't interrupt this time. Well you all know my 18th birthday is coming up, well… um truth is my birthdays tomorrow and it's not my 18th ….it's my 25th" if eyes were wide before they were completely out of their sockets now.

"before ya'll say anything else there's more"

"like there's more I don't know how much more we can take Rogue" Kitty said.

"well I um… have complete control over my powers and have now for 3 years. I can even use others mutations that I've ever absorbed."

"what! Then why would you absorb me when we would kiss?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Bobby I was 23 you were wasn't right and I want you to back off"

"child is there anything else you wish to tell us" Hank finally pitched in breaking Bobby off from any lash outs coming Rogues way.

"Actually yes a couple of things really but I'll tell you one that's good news first…. I found out yesterday that Scott Is still alive he is I a hospital in Iowa City, please to not ask me how I know that. And before ya'll cut me off again I'm going to finish. I just want to clear some things up I was never a spy I never leaked info. I also really enjoyed being with the x-men instead of the brotherhood. And last but not least nothing you guys knew about me is true, not even the way I acted, and I know none of this makes sense and it never will and with that I must leave" with that being said Rogue vanished or so they thought.

"well that was strange" Piotr said causing all eyes to be on him.

"like I'm so confused what happened, that didn't make much sense" said Kitty

"I …I … I kissed a girl like 7 years older than me gross eww eww " bobby said forgetting his words.

"I have a sister and I didn't even know I need to talk to Rogue why did she leave anyway?"

"who's going to tell Logan all this when he comes back tomorrow to plan her party" Ororo saying this Rogue could take no more being invisible and listing to their conversation. She would have to get a new number so Logan would leave her alone and she would have to call Kurt and talk to him about this stuff. Rogue poofed into her room to grab her bag. Then she poofed out onto her motorcycle and started to drive down to Louisiana.

Next day 12:19 pm Logan's POV

This don't seem right at all shouldn't kids be out playing, it's a Saturday. Why do I smell feat? Guess I better get this done with. as Logan walked in her he saw Ororo and Hank waiting for him.

"Ororo, Hank what's going on? and where's Stripes she's always here to great me."

"um Logan she left" Logan lifted his head to smell the air, things kept getting weird around here. He smelled fresh Scott.

"When and why did she leave and why do I smell fresh Scott." Ororo and Hank told Logan everything that happened. All he could say was "WHAT".


	2. Long awaited reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men.**

**A/n**: I know the first chapter was a little rough and short but they will get better I promise. Just a heads up I'm not really doing the accents.

Sick of it all

Chapter 2: long awaited reunion

**Rogue **had made excellent time; she made it her in one day. She only broke like every traffic law to do so. It was already a little past one in the morning so Rogue went to bed in a small motel room she had rented.

Dream flashback.

The sun was shining in the big magical backyard. The birds were singing. Tante Mattie was gardening. Rogue was playing with her best friend, Henri LeBeau and his cousins, Emil and Theoren. They were all few years older than her, but she didn't care, they were like older brothers that would do anything for her. Right now she was sitting on the swing watching Emil and Henri fight about who knows what, while Theoren just kept adding fire to the flame. Rogue figured it was time to intervene after getting sick of watching. "Boys what are you fighting about now?" Rogue asked trying her best to sound like Tante Mattie.

The boys all looked around at each other and said "we forgot" at the same time. Rogue smacked her hand on her forehead.

"I swear there's something wrong with your guys." Rogue said to herself.

"So uh Anna do you want to do something sometime without these clowns." Emil asked pointing at Henri and Theoren.

SMACK!

"Emil I'm ten, that's just a bit too young." She was trying hard not to laugh. It had become a normal thing for her; if one of them flirted they would get hit. Emil just didn't know how to take a hint.

"You know Anna he's just going to ask again tomorrow to." Theoren pointed out.

"Yeah and he will keep getting hit till he learns to back off." She said with a lasting venom.

All of the boys were born into the thief's guild. This meant they were in training, and learning all sorts of different things that are more than needed in there line of work. She was lucky. She was close enough to be in the family circle. So if she was in the room and they needed to talk guild she could stay. So she knows some of what was going on. It made her want to become a part of the guild as soon as she could.

"Guys its getting late I should be getting home. We don't need Dad throwing a fit." After she said this they said their goodbyes and she left.

She only lived about a mile away. It was close enough that she could walk. As she walked she was letting her mind wander so she never heard the person behind her. She was hit in the back of the head and rendered unconscious. She was being kidnapped and there was nothing she could do.

End dream flashback.

Rogue awoke with a bad taste in her mouth. She hated that day. It had been the start of hell for her. Everyone down here knew she was gone, but didn't know what happened. Rogue looked at the clock, it was a little after eight. The thought of seeing her old friends quickly rid her of her bad mood.

She got ready to go and checked out of the motel by nine. Rogue was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a light purple V-neck shirt with short sleeves and her biker gloves.

Rogue rode her motorcycle at the legal limits, hoping she would have plenty of time to spend there. After twenty minutes she was finally there. She parked her bike and decided to leave her bag with the bike. Rogue looked up at the big home while walking to the front door. It was a white and brick building with plants growing up the sides. It was amazing.

She knocked on the door lightly, feeling extremely nervous. The door was answered by a small blonde women and a tall man wearing sunglasses.

"Can I help you miss." Came the sweet voice of the girl. Rogue recognized her as one of the girls that she use to play with.

"Mercy?" she said so soft it was barely audible. Mercy just stared looking a little lost.

"Mercy, it's me. Anna Marie." This seemed to hit something with her as she jugged the girl and they both began to cry.

Remy was very confused, first Mercy looked at the woman as though she didn't know her then the second the girl says her name Anna Marie, and Mercy pulls her into a hug and cries. Remy had never seen this girl before. Not that Remy wasn't looking, he was. She was a very attractive woman. He just wondered what the hell was going on.

"Remy go get Tante, Henri, Emil Theoren and Jean-Luc." Mercy demanded. Now Remy was even more confused.

"Sure what's going on." He had to ask.

"We'll catch you up to speed later, now go get them we will be in the living room, let's go Anna." They pushed right past Remy and headed for the living room. Remy went to Jean-Luc's office first.

"Pere Mercy is in the living room with a belle femme, she said it was important you be down there along with just about everyone else. " he tried his best to explain giving he didn't know what the hell was happening.

"Alright my son I will be down in there in a few moments." With that Remy went to the kitchen to get Tante and everyone else, since it was common for them to sit in there and chat after breakfast. The sooner he found them the sooner he could find out what the hell was going on.

Remy now in the kitchen told them the exact thing he told Jean-Luc, and they all walked to the living room. With everyone in the living room Remy wanted to get Mercy's attention.

"Alright can you tell me what's going on now?" When he said that, Mercy and Anna turned around. Nobody else seemed to recognize the girl.

"Don't tell me ya'll forgot bout me, it's me Anna Marie, fifteen years later." With that everyone rushed to her to give her a hug even Jean-Luc.

"Anna what happened you just never came back here, you were never at home with your dad and nobody could find you." Henri Explained.

"it's a long story, I'll explain it a little later ok, in the meantime I think he's a little confused." She said pointing her green eyes in Remy's direction.

Remy was glad somebody was including him. "Oh Remy this is my long lost love Anna." Emil said gaining a slap to the back of the head by Anna.

"Emil I told you no that day and I will always be a no." Anna turned towards Remy and extended a hand. "Hi I'm Anna Marie I'm an old family friend to the LeBeau's."

Remy shook hands with her. "Hello Cheri I'm Remy LeBeau. Henri's younger frère."

"So Henri did get the younger brother he always wanted, I'm glad." Remy liked this girl she was pretty, and feisty, and got along with the family.

After a little bit of idle chat, Jean-Luc returned to his office. Tante went to the kitchen where she always was. Theoren and Emil would have loved to stay, but they had job research to do. So that left himself, Henri, Mercy and Anna to talk pretty much the whole day.

"I can't believe you guys stayed together; I didn't know I was such a good match maker." Anna said to Mercy and Henri.

"What do you mean?" Remy found him saying this very often during their conversations.

"Well Henri here had a big crush on Mercy. So I got tired of him trying and getting nowhere with it. So I had to pay Mercy two dollars to be his girlfriend. So I don't mean to be rude or to change the subject, but why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" She asked. Of course the girl would ask me that he thought to himself. It looked as if everyone but here was nervous about the subject. Clearly, fearing for her reaction to Remy.

"Well um…. I'm a mutant. I didn't want to scare you." He explained, and noticed her relax. That was strange most people hate mutants, shouldn't she be running.

"Oh don't worry I'm a mutant to, you don't have to hide." Everyone was shocked, nobody had guessed.

"Why ya'll staring at me like I've grown a third head?"

Henri was the first to answer. "Well you didn't say anything and we haven't seen you in forever. It's just shocking."

"You guys are lucky I finally have control of my mutation, so Remy what exactly is you mutation?" With that Remy took off his glasses. He knew what she saw. They were the so oddly colored red on black eyes.

"I control kinetic energy and can blow thing u, very fun. I could do without the eyes though." it was true he gated them, and what people call him, the white devil.

"I think they are amazing, I do see why you hide them though, but as I said you don't have to hide them from me. I've seen and been worse." What she actually liked his eyes? God she is crazy.

"Wow Anna you have don't the impossible you have silenced Remy, that's never been done before." At that they all snickered.

"So Anna." He began "What do you mean you have been worse, what exactly are your powers?" Remy asked rather curious.

"Well its complicated but I'll try my best to explain, technically I have over thirty powers, my original mutation is through my skin. If I touch another person's skin it would render them unconscious , and potentially kill then depending on how long I hold on. But doing that hurts me too, because I get that's persons thoughts memories and physical abilities and that includes mutations. Then they stay in my brain forever, and I can use their powers when i want. I am most likely on of the most powerful mutants around." She explained rather bored.

"So what did you mean by the control thing you mentioned before?" Mercy asked.

"Well I got my mutation at the age of thirteen, I couldn't control it till 3 years ago, that's nine years without being able to touch someone, not to mention I have been pretending not to have control for the last two years." This girl is crazy Remy thought.

"You're a strong girl Anna; most people wouldn't be able to do that." Mercy said looking at Remy. He decided to ignore it for now.

"I think it's well worth it." She said while shape shifting into Emil.

"Who want to mess with Emil when he gets back?" She asked sounding exactly like Emil.

"Now that's cool." Henri said as Emil and Theoren came walking in the door.

"Emil, why did you have to chase that lovely fille away?" Remy stated loud enough that the real Emil could hear. Remy was liking this plan.

"What are you talking about I just got home?" Emil asked while coming into the room.

"Great we really need two Emil's around here." With that the fake Emil turned around. Both Emil's eyes bugged out.

"Imposter!" They said at the same time.

"No you are." They said again together.

"Stop saying what I'm saying." They said together again. Theoren walked thru the living room doors. When he caught sight of what was happening and turned and left. Clearly not wanting to have any part of it.

Both of the Emil's turned to Remy and said. "Tell them its me Remy." With that everyone was busted up laughing and Emil (the real on just got pissed.)

"What's going on guys?" He asked like a little two year old about to cry. That's when  
>Anna changed back to normal.<p>

"That was great Anna, but how did you know what he was going to say?" Henri asked

"I read his mind" with this news Emil Fainted. "Should we leave him there or do you want me to teleport him to his room?" she asked.

"Nah just leave him there, so Anna can we ask what happened? Why you never came back? We all thought you were dead." Henri asked, and Remy wondered how close of friends they use to be, and how close she was to the guild.

"Well okay, I stared to walk home and I hadn't made it to far, and I was hit in the back of the head. I woke up the next day in a small home in Mississippi; turns out my mother and her lover were mutants. My mother could shape shift, and Irene could see the future. Irene saw that I would become very powerful mutant, so they kidnapped me. She was a assassin, and a thief, both freelance. She was a great fighter too. She trained me so when I got old enough, and I had my mutation she could sell me to this terrorist. I think that is where I will stop I don't want to get into my life story tonight." Anna said sadly, Remy decided he didn't like seeing her sad and would do what he could to keep her happy.

"Well not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you here, haven't you built yourself a new life? Have a home to go to?" Mercy asked, Remy found it a little blunt to ask like that but for some strange reason it brought a smile to the girls face.

"Home is where the heart is Mercy, and my heart never left this place. So that's one reason I'm here and the other is I want to join the guild. She stated confidently. This would have been one of those moments, if Remy was drinking something right now, he would have just spit it out.

"I don't know fille you got to be really good to join at your age, and you have to prove it." Remy said hoping she couldn't prove it.

"What if I stole the wallets of six thief's around like three hours ago, and they still haven't noticed." She said while pulling out six wallets. Sure enough she had stolen Remy, Mercy, Henri, Theoren, and Jean-Luc's wallets. Remy had never even pulled off stealing from Jean-Luc.

"How did you get that from Jean-Luc, not even I can to that and I'm the best active thief in the guild?" he defended.

"Wow egotistical much aren't you, are you forgetting I stole from you too. Plus I did this without using any of my powers, so maybe I'm just better than you."

"Oui you can't possibly." Remy felt the need to defend himself.

"Oh I can't, I could beat you any time anywhere, with or without powers." She said extremely confidently.

"Oh yeah I'm the egotistical one." He said sarcastically

"Um Remy if I remember correctly Anna's not the girl to piss off. Just ask Emil." Henri told Remy

"I don't care if she's the queen of Sheba." Remy started to get mad.

"Excuse me, Mercy I'm leaving for a while. I have my own motorcycle. Tell Tante I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner. Thanks you guys for a great twenty-fifth birthday." Remy could tell she was trying to keep her cool. She slammed the wallets down and took off.

"Oh my god Remy it was her birthday, you're lucky she tried to stay calm. You do not want to get on her bad side and my memories from when she was ten." Mercy explained.

Remy felt bad she left, but she was just pissing him off damnit. "Whatever." He didn't want to have his family lose her again.


	3. Phone Call

Chapter 3: the phone call

Anna had left about twenty minutes ago. Remy got in trouble with Mercy and Henri. Emil was still passed out on the floor. Tante, Jean-Luc and Theoren didn't know she had left yet. Remy hadn't thought she would leave. He didn't know about her famous attitude. Nobody told him. He only thought that he could make her shut up and just ignore him like most people did. 'But she can't be like most people, she likes my eyes' he kept saying to himself.

Jean-Luc's voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "Henri, Remy will you come up to my office please?" Jean-Luc called. The boys looked at each other and shrugged and began up the stairs.

Once they were there Henri was the first to break the silence. "Yes _père_?" he asked

"_Mon fils_ I need your advice" he started looking at the boys to gage their reaction. When they nodded he continued. "I got a call from Ororo today; she asked if we could find an old student of hers. She also wants as much background information we can get.

"Well why are you asking us about this? It doesn't seem like that big of a deal." Henri said. Remy was still thinking about what Anna had said about his eyes.

"The person she wants us to find is Anna" both Henri and Remy snapped to attention.

"What did you tell her?" Remy asked. He just couldn't get his head around this girl.

"I told her there was important guild stuff going on right now and that we would get back to her. Should I call Anna up here and ask what she wants to be done?" Henri looked at Remy at Jean-Luc's words. 'Shit' Remy thought 'I was hoping to have at least until dinner to come up with an excuse'

"Remy you want to answer this one?" Henri asked mockingly. Jean-Luc turned towards Remy and raised his eyebrows in a way that said start talking now.

"See the thing is I kind of pissed the _fille _off and she left" Remy said with a sheepish look on his face.

"How the hell did you manage to piss her off? She was not even here that long." He asked as a serious question.

"Well she said something about joining the guild and I told her she had to prove herself a good thief. So she pulled out all of our wallets except Tante Mattie's. So I asked how she got yours because I'm the best and I can't even get yours. Then we fought about who was better." Remy explained. Jean-Luc started checking his pockets for his wallet when he got out of the shock of little Anna wanting to join the guild. Yeah she use to talk about it all the time when she was little but that was fifteen years ago.

"Damn I didn't even know it was gone." Jean-Luc said

"None of us did, not even Remy." At Henri's words Remy grumbled. "So Remy was being an ass like normal and she got pissed off and then stormed off." Henri summarized, while handing Jean-Luc his wallet.

"Remy guess what you get to do." Jean-Luc said. After Remy shrugged Jean-Luc continued. "You get to bring her back home, and buy her dinner since she's going to miss dinner here."

"She's not going to come with me, plus she has her own bike. If she wants back she knows the way and has the way of getting here without needing me."

"I don't give a damn if she has her own bike, she could be in danger and if anything happens to her it's on your head."

"Fine I'll go get her, but how the hell am I supposed to find her?"

"When we were younger, every time she got pissed or depressed she went to Joey's café" Henri offered. Remy always wondered why they went to Joey's every two weeks. It was to honor the little girl they thought had died fifteen years ago. None of his family really liked the food or the coffee but they always went there. Whenever he would ask why they went there nobody would answer him.

"Is that why we go there every two weeks?" Remy asked for conformation. And Jean-Luc and Henri could only nod their heads while it looked as though they were holding back tears. 'What's with this girl and how does she get them to respond like that?' he wondered

"I'm going to bring her back." With that he went speeding off on his own bike.

"So Anna has her own bike now? Is it like an actual motorcycle? Or is it a bike?" Henri laughed at his dad for a minute before answering.

"_Pere, _would you expect our Anna to be riding anything less than a motorcycle?" Jean-Luc laughed along with Henri.

It didn't take Remy that long to get there and sure enough she was sitting there at the table his family always sat at.

"Anna" he called getting her attention.

"What are you doing here Swamp rat?" She called back.

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said it." Remy was sorry he really was but this was the first time he had ever had to say it out loud.

"That all?" she asked

"Yes we all want you to come back, and back as soon as possible if you have already ate. Jean-Luc wants us back soon." God please let this be easy he thought

"Fine I'll teleport us and our bikes back, you ready. This will feel really weird, but if Emil is up we can freak him out and make him pass out again."

The next thing Remy knew he was in his drive way. Anna was already walking up the drive way. "Oh I'm good thanks for asking" Remy said sarcastically.

"Just because I came back with you doesn't mean I'll be nice" she said as she walked in the house. He was just standing there. Rogues guess was that she shocked him. She did forgive him; she did after all bait him. It was just so much fun to piss him off.

She went on up to Jean-Luc's office knocked once and then went in. "I just thought I should apologize for my behavior today. It was unacceptable and I hope you still allow for me to stay here."

"Anna it's not a big deal, Remy usually is an ass and I hope you still want to stay here once you get to know him better. If you have a moment though I would like to talk to you." she nodded and he continued. "I got a call today from an old friend, asking about you and your past."

Anna's face went white as a ghost and all she could say was "who?"

"Ororo" he said simply.

Rogue started laughing her ass off. "Wait didn't Ororo stay here when I was younger. So we had met each other but didn't remember. Jean-Luc I've been living with Ororo for the past couple of years and we never even realized we knew each other." Jean-Luc laughed with her.

"Well Anna what do you want me to do?" he said after he managed to stop laughing.

"Why don't you call her and tell her that little Annie is alright and safe. Tell her I'm a family friend and I'm staying with you guys for a while."

Jean-Luc picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times and Ororo picked up.

"Hello this is Ororo speaking" she said in the beautiful accent that only she could pull off.

"Ororo, this is Jean-Luc"

"Are you going to find her for me?"

"I already have. Don't tell me you don't remember little Annie. Well she safe and staying with us for now, where she belongs."

"My goddess you finally found little Annie, where has she been? What happened to her?" Jean-Luc interrupted her.

"My dear Ororo this girl you're asking me to find is little Annie. She has been living with you for the past couple of years."

"My dear goddess Rogue is little Annie, I can't believe I never realized it. I feel so stupid. Did she realize it was me?"

"No she didn't, not tell just a few minutes ago. She is safe Ororo, you can tell your friends that. You can stop searching. She is with family."

"Well thank you so much Jean-Luc. I'm glad you found your little Annie."

"I am too. Well it's time for me to get going, I'll talk to you soon Ororo."

"Good bye Jean-Luc." With that the line went dead and Jean-Luc hung up the phone.

"Thank you Jean-Luc for everything." Anna said "But I hope you weren't planning on calling me little Annie anymore."

"Of course not Little Annie" he laughed. Henri and Remy walked into the office.

"Funny Jean-Luc" she said sarcastically "Oh look who finally decided to show up." She said to Remy. "So Henri I guess you told Jean-Luc everything I've told you so far?" she said ignoring Remy's eyes on her.

"Yeah sorry but _père_ was worried, but the good news is that you get a chance to be in the guild. We think you would be an excellent thief." Anna was excited but it was quickly ruined when Remy's jaw dropped and him staring.

"Now I know I'm pretty but I don't appreciate you staring now Remy." Remy could not come up with a comeback so he was silent.

"Wow little Annie that's two for two. This is the second time today you have made Remy speechless" Henri said and everyone laughed except for Remy who was now pouting.

"There is one thing though. We want you to join the guild but only if you tell us everything that happened." Jean-Luc said.

"I think I can do that, you guys are family after all. But are you sure you want to know. It's kind of a long not so happy story." After they all nodded she continued. "Well that day I was walking back home and I was hit in the back of the head and kidnapped, that you all know but my kidnapper was none other than my mother Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. Who was a shape shifter and her partner was a precog and told Raven that if she had a child with my dad I would be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. So she did that. She left me with my dad and took me the day my powers manifested. She trained me. Eventually I realized everything she was making me do was wrong so I left. I found Wolverine and faked my age and just about everything else. I was kidnapped again by my mother's boss who used my powers to try and turn all the humans into mutants and it just about killed me. It gave me the white stripe in my hair. So then I stayed with the X-Men and was almost killed a few more times. And here I am now. That's the short version."

"Wow" they all said together.

Meanwhile at the X-mansion

"Did those people get back to you Storm?" Logan asked. He was getting impatient, if he didn't find her soon he was going to hunt her down.

"Logan do you remember that little missing girl I told you I was still upset about, even though it happened fifteen years ago?" She asked Logan.

"Yeah, you said she was very close to you and your friends down south. She was really sweet and everyone loved her. You couldn't understand why anything like this could happen to such a sweet girl. Why?"

"They found her." Was all she could say.

"Really? Did you want to go down and she how she turned out and find out what happened to her?"

"I already know how she turned out, and so do you. She was living here for two years."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand Logan, I didn't recognize her. We all treated her like crap except for you. We all flinched from her touch and many of the students called her names behind her back. I just wish I could take back all the pain we caused her."

"I know, I know" he told her while she came in and hugged him while she cried.


End file.
